15 Marca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:40 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Kwintyn i jego smok, odc. 20 (Quentin et son dragon); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:50 Dim, Dam, Doum - Mama spodziewa się dziecka, odc. 11 (Maman Attend un Bebe); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 09:00 Budzik - Mleczko 09:30 Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Koszmarna noc Imbirki, odc. 7 (Ginger Snap’s No - light Night of fright); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:00 Don Matteo V - odc. 13, Bal debiutantek (Don Matteo V, ep. 13, Il ballo delle debuttanti); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 11:00 Warto rozmawiać - "Mowa nienawiści" czyli kneblowanie ust chrześcijan. 11:50 Potęga funduszy - Wenecji czar; magazyn ekologiczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1467; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1855 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 94; teleturniej 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4723 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4938); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sport Euro 2012 15:14 Pogoda 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4724 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4939); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 34, Misja (ep. 35, The Mission); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1856 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1468; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1958; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Złoto na piasku, odc. 9; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Faktu - Operacja Reszka - txt str.777 90'; spektakl teatralny 22:10 James Bond w Jedynce - Goldfinger (GOLDFINGER) - txt str.777 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1964) 00:05 Szerokie tory 00:35 Oglądaj kabarety i wygrywaj 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Piekło w Tangerze (Hel van Tanger, De) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Belgia (2006) 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Świat według Bindi - odc 16 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 16); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007) 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 49/72 Harry wychodzi na wolność (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Outing); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 4 - Ja zazdrosny...?! (Le petit Roi Macius, Moi jaloux...?! ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2002) 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1093 Nowe mundury; telenowela TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd 11:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 59; teleturniej 11:35 Laskowik & Malicki ; program rozrywkowy 11:45 TELEZAKUPY 12:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 65; serial dokumentalny TVP 13:00 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:30 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 400 Jubileusz; serial TVP 14:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 223 Dolina cienia (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Into the valley of the shadow)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 15:20 Hit Dekady - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:35 Nowa - odc. 1; serial TVP 17:20 Nowa - kulisy serialu - odc. 1 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Gorący temat 18:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 5; serial TVP 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/LXII; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 402 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 731; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 486 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Alibi na poniedziałek - Determinacja śmierci (Determination of Death) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 00:35 Z bliska i z daleka - Rosja. Podróże z Jonathanem Dimbleby"m - Ojczyzna - odc. 3 (Russia Revealed. A Journey with Jonathan Dimbleby. Motherland. odc. 3); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1173) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV market 07:15 Fortuna Wiedzy (696) 08:00 Tylko miłość (11) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (211) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (212) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (39) 10:30 Daleko od noszy (40) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (152) 11:30 Samo życie (1429) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza (11) 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza (12) 13:05 Czarodziejki (118) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1068) 14:45 Świat według Bundych (9) 15:15 Świat według Bundych (10) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (153) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (1) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1069) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1430) 20:00 S.W.A.T. Jednostka specjalna 22:30 Gorzka prawda 00:45 Zagadkowa Noc (413) 02:45 Tajemnice losu (454) TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Bez śladu (12) 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (50) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień (440) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:05 Mango - Telezakupy 12:35 Taniec z gwiazdami (2) 15:00 Bez śladu (13) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (481) 17:55 Majka (51) 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1252) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show (3) 22:35 Władcy marionetek 00:40 Tajemnice Smallville (11) 01:40 Wolność, równość, rock'n'roll - kulisy filmu 02:00 Po co spać, jak można grać? 03:15 Telesklep 03:40 Rozmowy w toku 04:35 Tajemnice Smallville (11) TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedyneczka - Dżungla; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Nasi w Hollywood. Po obu stronach kamery 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Siostry - odc. 8/13 - Miłość Filipy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1460; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1836; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (7); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 O Marcie, która jest Polką 29'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 716; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 3/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Gra Muzyka - odc. 1; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Wstęp Wolny! (9) - Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Jedyneczka - Dżungla; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Smaki polskie - Placki ziemniaczane; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.3/II 2 ćwierćfinał; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1460; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 47/57 Śnieżny potwór, Mikołaj Buli (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1836; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Generał Jaruzelski; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 196; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 I Liga piłki nożnej - Górnik Zabrze - GKP Gorzów; STEREO 23:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pora na doktora - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1460; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 9 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1836; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Generał Jaruzelski; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 196; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 I Liga piłki nożnej - Górnik Zabrze - GKP Gorzów; STEREO 05:10 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia